Heart-ache
by Hibisha
Summary: No one knows whats she's going through. No one cares enough to find out...at least, that's what she thinks. (Hints at other pairings.)
1. Fallen Angel

Hibisha: Here we go. I just realized there aren't enough of this pairing on fanfic.

TOBF: Hibisha don't own any characters. Onward!

* * *

**"Fallen Angel"**

She wondered sometimes if she still loved him. Sure enough, the crush she had on him had slowly developed into love in her high school days, but now, aged 26, she wondered what she was doing, wasting her time waiting for that fool to realize that she was wasting her life for him. She was beautiful-she knew that. Achingly beautiful in fact. But he never noticed her. To him, she was an old friend-no, not even a friend-an old _acquaintance. _He had began to distance himself from her during her senior year-right about the time he had inherited his foster father's business. He was rich and wasn't a bit modest about it. Gone were the days when he picked her up on his way to school.

Gone were the days he used to take her out on Friday nights to watch a movie-just as friends of course. Friend zoned-that's what had happened to her. But ever since he had graduated from Stanford University and had completely taken over his dad's company, he had cut ties with her completely. It wasn't even the fact that he had cut ties with everyone so that she could say that it wasn't just her. But the sad truth was, it _was_ just her.

Why was it? Because of her illness? The fact that she couldn't walk around anymore as much as she used to? That she wasn't as independent as she used to be? No, she was never independent. She had always relied on him to help her. Always. He had been her support and now that her support was gone, she had fallen. Her body had broken down. Even the slightest over exertion would lead her to a fit of coughs and then vomiting up blood. Then it would be back to the hospital. She stayed more at the hospital than she did at home. Home...she didn't even have a proper home. She lived with her foster brothers, Nagumo Haruya and Suzuno Fuusuke.

They had taken her in and had catered to her every need, making sure she was always well enough to enjoy life. They had moved to Korea, hoping that a change of scenery would make her health better, but it didn't. Defeated, then they had shifted to America but no change occurred. Fuusuke had started his own business called "The Winthingale Enterprises". He was a graduate from Harvard- she remembered when her beloved had come home smiling and happy that he had gotten an acceptance letter from Stanford -only to be looked down upon by a smirking Fuusuke, who held not only Harvard's acceptance letter, but also Stanford's, Yale's and various other Universities he hadn't even_applied _for. All of them offering full scholarship to the orphan boy. But like Haruya said, he was a freaking genius. He had already written two thesis and invented so many things that all Haruya and she could do was watch.

As for Haruya, he was a lawyer. It befitted his flaming personality perfectly. She had become a doctor herself but a year after graduating from med school, she had fallen dangerously ill and was advised not to strain herself. A _burden._ That's what she had been reduced to. Nothing but a burden for others to cater for. She had become a doctor to help those in need but never got the chance. Fate had turned her into the one who needed help at all times.

Reina Yagami sighed and got up from the couch she was lying on and looked around. Fuusuke had bought a villa near the ocean. Her room had a huge glass wall over looking the sea. The sliding glass doors opened to a balcony where the breeze ruffled her hair and the setting sun made her skin glow orange. It was a beautiful place to live. Her room was huge. The chandeliers, the plush carpeting, the love seats and her large four-poster bed made her feel as if she were a princess living in a castle. She couldn't help but smile at the last thought. Princess Reina. Queen of the field. That's what everyone had used to call her. She made her way slowly out of her room. Going downstairs, she headed towards the huge kitchen where the chef smiled merrily at her and gave her a slice of dark chocolate cake.

Going to the dinning room, she sat down and forked a small portion of the cake into her mouth. A burst of flavor sent chills up and down her spine. Oh god, Pierre was an amazing cook. A maid came and set a glass of milk in front of her. She thanked the woman warmly and gulped down the milk. Another maid came and set her medicine in front of her along with a glass of water. Just as she was about to take her pills, the doorbell rang. She frowned.

Fuusuke was out of country for an important meeting and wasn't due till tonight. As for Haruya, he had an important case he needed to work on and had called her to inform her that he'd be spending the night at the office. Hence, her dreary mood. She scooped up a huge portion of cake, stuck the spoon in her mouth and made her way to the front door. Usually, they didn't have many visitors and the ones they did have were some business associates of either Haruya or Fuusuke. The maids would open the door but she was curious so she brushed off the servants with a wave of her hand. They bowed slightly and moved away, attending to their regular work. In front of the door, she adjusted her shawl around her bare shoulders and glanced in the mirror on the wall next to her. Good-she looked presentable. She wore a white off-the-shoulders blouse and blue jeans. Her hair was open as always. Opening the door, she peeked outside.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice small. Suddenly, the door flew back and Reina felt someone give her a huge hug. Panicked, she struggled only to have the person laugh and step back. She stared at the the greenette in wonder.

"Midorikawa Ryuuji?" she asked, her voice filled with wonder. Midorikawa hooted and hugged her again.

"Oh God!" he cried excitedly, "So this is where you've been hiding huh? How are you? What are you doing here? Where're Burn and Gazelle?" Burn was nickname given to Haruya for his fiery temper and Gazelle was Fuusuke- he had always been so nimble on his feet. She showed him inside and took him to the living room. Midorikawa gazed around the house in complete awe.

"Gazelle sure does like to spend big time don't he?" he said, his eyes shinning enthusiastically, "I couldn't believe that Burn and Gazelle lived together. The rumors that started were epic but I guess if you're living here as well, then it doesn't mean much eh? Which brings me back to my original question...what are you doing here?" She paused, trying to find the best possible answer. No one except Burn and Gazelle knew of her sickness. She hadn't wished to tell anyone else.

"Erm-" she stammered, "The thing is...you see...I...I'm here for a visit." she blurted out the lie and then felt shame and guilt wash over her. How could she lie to one of her oldest friends so blatantly? '_Because you don't want him to worry as well,' _her inner voice reasoned with her. She changed the topic fast because Midorikawa looked as if he wanted to say more on the topic.

"So what brings you here?" she asked, pulling her feet up and tucking them underneath her self. Midorikawa was dressed in a white T-shir and black jeans. His green hair was tied up in a bun. She smiled at him. He stretched.

"I'm here on a business trip," he explained, "My boss will be coming in a short while to talk to Gazelle. Where is he anyways? Oh and Burn too. We didn't tell them because we wanted it to be a surprise." She batted him on the arm.

"I'm sad to say that your boss should have planned it better. Fuu-chan is out of country. Burn's at work. Who is your boss anyways?" Midorikawa's jaw dropped open. He whacked himself on the head.

"Ooh boy. He ain't gonna be happy. He planned it so perfectly." She poked him in the side.

"He who?" she question, sticking the spoon that she had into his side harder.

"It's-" but he was cut off by another person who had come up from behind.

"Me." She whirled around to see him leaning casually against the doorway, his arms folded, his eyebrow raised at her questioningly. She gulped. This was not good. Not good at all. What was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here. How did he get here? Why didn't the Gods prepare her for this? He walked towards them, one hand in his black jeans and the other ruffling his own red hair. Vermilion hair. His jade green eyes fixed on her slender figure. She raised her own blue eyes to stare into his and her heart skipped a beat. Lowering her eyes quickly, she got up and moved forward her hand extended, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hi!" she said brightly, "How do you do?" She hoped he would just state his business and leave at once. After all, Burn and Gazelle weren't here. He had no reason to stay. She expected him to take her hand, shake, let go, and then sit down, get done with the formalities and leave. He looked at her, his face expressionless.

"Hi-?" her words were cut off as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, squeezing whatever air Midorikawa had left in her. She felt her body temperature rising and she hugged him back quickly, hoping he'd let go.

"Thank God, you're alive," he muttered before releasing her and pulling back, his arms still holding her securely. Oh God, where was Gazelle when you needed him? Hiroto Kiyama held her firmly as he led her back to the couch. Forcing her to sit down, he leaned down like a vulture, his eyes peering at him through the glasses he wore.

"Well?" he asked, his eyes narrowed, "Are you planning on telling me why you were hiding here? Where's Gazelle? I swear I'll kill him for keeping this a secret." She muttered her feeble excuse of coming for a visit. Hiroto's eyes narrowed even more. She knew he saw through her lie. Thankfully, he let the matter go. Midorikawa was pulling his phone out of his pocket and was having an excited conversation with whoever was on the other end. Suddenly, a butler entered the room.

"Mistress Reina." he said, "There are some people here who wish to come in. They say they're with Gran..." Reina's eyes widened. She shot Hiroto a look and nodded to the butler, telling him to invite the guests in. Five minutes later, she found herself being mobbed by at least twenty or so people.

"Reina Yagami! Where have you been? Guess what? We're staying here at your place, you witch!" her foster sister, Kii Fumiko yelled in good humor, slapping her on the back. Similar questions were asked by Kurjone Yuki, Hasuike An, Touchi Shuuji, Atsuishi Shigeto and everyone else back from her old orphanage. She beamed at everyone all around. Familiar faces of her cherished ones grinned back at her. In the crowd of faces, she saw Hiroto staring at her intently. She quickly diverted her eyes away from him. Everyone was looking around the villa with cries of awe and amazement. She sighed inwardly. What a day. Pulling out the whistle Burn had given her, she blew at it, catching everyone's attention. Her own private butler, James, walked in. He was 28 years old, with green eyes and blonde hair.

"James," she said, "Could you show our guests to the guest rooms?" At least, she _hoped_ they had guests rooms. No one stayed over here-ever. But James just bowed and led the large chattering group away. She sat down on the couch, closing her eyes and enjoying the peace and quiet.

"For some one who's a visitor, you sure know your way well around her." Hiroto's voice caused her eyes to snap open. She stared at the man standing in front of her. He smiled at her sadly before coming and sitting next to her. He heart was doing its weird dance again. He gently removed a couple of bangs from her face and pushed them behind her ear. The gesture was so familiar that she nearly cried. Pulling away from him slightly, hoping he didn't notice, she got up. He smiled at her again. Getting up, he walked past her.

"Rei-chan," he whispered into her ear as he walked by, "What are you hiding?" She barley managed to hold back a gasp. How-how did he know? He paused at the doorway and looked at her over his shoulder.

"I'll know what ever it is soon enough."

* * *

Hibisha: Chapter one done!

TOBF: I thought this was only a one shot?

Hibisha: I couldn't put it all in one chappie.


	2. Autumn Leaves

Hibisha: Well, here's chapter two.

TOBF: You're making progress. But then again, you always do before killing a story.

Hibisha: Thank you! And now, I don't Inazuma Eleven, yada yada yada. On with the fic!

* * *

**"Autumn Leaves"**

Reina stared around the ballroom where everyone was enjoying the party. It had been Reina's idea, since she hadn't been able to attend Kii's engagement party. She smiled at her best friend who smiled back at her. Reina was still digesting the news that Ryuuji and Kii were engaged. She knew the two liked each other a lot since childhood but to see them so happy together now made her feel a bit envious. She stared all around at the happy dancing couples. Atsuishi was slow dancing with Clara, his steady girl friend for two years. A couple of feet away, Netsuha held his wife, Yuki, in his arms as they swayed to the music. So much had happened-she had missed so much. She felt like an alien, watching the others as they talked about their lives and funny incidents happening to them. She saw them remember the 'good ol' times'- times which she had not been present to witness. She felt like an outsider staring at a movie. An _outcast._

"God," she muttered, "I need a drink." No sooner had she spoken that a glass of wine materialized in front of her. She looked up to see Hiroto holding out the glass, his own drink in his other hand. She took it silently and sipped it gingerly, knowing that if Fuusuke found her drinking, he'd kill her. Hiroto sat down next to her, gingerly sipping his own drink. He wore a navy blue suit and a black tie. As for her, she wore her favorite black dress. It was a full sleeved dress with a high collar. It fell a little below her knees.

"Rei-chan?" Hiroto mumbled. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes?" she asked. He turned to look at her in the eye.

"What's wrong? Please tell me." he pleaded with her, his eyes begging for her to tell him. She turned her gaze back at the dance floor.

"Nothing. Why do you think-"

"Please Reina." he cut her off, "I'm not stupid. You've been avoiding me the whole time. You won't look at me or even talk to me. Fuck Reina, it's been five freaking years and the first thing you said to me was, 'Hi, how do you do?' I feel as if something's wrong and believe me, I know you enough to know when you're hiding something. So don't try to sell me any crap about how you're just fine." His breathing was uneven now. He seemed to be on a roll now. "You stopped talking to us and then cut contact with all of us. You pulled away from all of those who love you and then one day, you up and disappear without a trace. What the hell is going on?" She stared at him for a few moments before getting up.

"Hiroto," she said calmly, "I don't know what you're talking about. _You're _the one who pulled away, not me. After med school, everyone knew I was in Korea. Then I had urgent business here which made me come to America. I found Burn and Gazelle here and decided to live with them. If you had ever called us, you would have known exactly where I was. Besides, I've been super busy these days."

"So busy that you can't even spare a few minutes to call us? Or even message us? BTW, you're home now. In fact, I didn't see you even attend a single _call_ today. You seem pretty free to me." Hiroto asked, incredulity etched on his face. Reina stared at him again angrily, her fists clenching.

"Don't." she hissed, her voice low, "Don't ever call me free. You don't know anything. So don't make assumptions on your own. You idiot! Do you know how it feels to be me right now?"

"No I don't," Hiroto said quietly, "How can I? When you won't tell me anything." She shot him one last glare, drained her glass of its contents and put it down before walking away. Suddenly, Reina felt two arms circle around her waist. She couldn't help it-she gasped. Looking around, she saw a flash of jade green.

"The least you can do is dance with me." Hiroto muttered into her ear. She blushed. Prying his hands off of her, she turned around to face him. He smiled at her. Fortunately, no one had seen the humiliating display that Hiroto had managed to set up. She nodded at him. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor just as a slow song started. Every fiber in her body was screaming at her to stop this before she did something she'd _really _regret. But she ignored her inner voice of reason and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He pulled her closer and smiled.

"Hey Rei-chan?" he asked. She 'hmmed' a reply. "Do you remember the last time we danced like this?" Did she remember? Of course she remembered. It was fifth grade. There was huge party and everyone was going-everyone except Reina. Hiroto had been been curious to find out exactly _why_ Reina didn't want to go.

_"Rei-chan?" a small head poked into her room and smiled at her, "What's wrong?" She turned her head away, glaring at the opposite wall. She could trust him with her secret. She knew she could._

_"I can't dance." she said. He stared at her for a long while before-_

_"Bwahahahaha!" he laughed so hard that he had to use the wall as support. Her cheeks flushed and she looked away, tears in her eyes. Hiroto came forward and plopped himself next to her._

_"Its alright." he said, smiling at her, "I can teach you right now." She jumped up excited and happily promised to give her cookies to him. He merely laughed and then he taught her how to dance. Slow dance._

It was that night only that Reina had started to have a slight crush on him. Hiroto smiled at her.

"You were always so cute." he said.

"Wha-what?" she cried, flustered and blushing like mad. He laughed. The song ended and Reina immediately let go of him. Hiroto pouted.

"You know," he said, raking a hand through his hair, "I'm starting to think you're afraid of catching some germs off of me." She didn't reply. Smiling, she excused herself and walked up to her room. Closing the door firmly behind her, she walked out of the screen door and onto her balcony. A small stairway led to their private beach. She made her way down and slipped her shoes off, enjoying the feeling of the cold sand against her feet. Remembering that day had unlocked some other memories as well. memories of that past that she wanted to erase.

In Jr. High, Hiroto had handed himself over to the darkness. No one knew what had happened. he just changed so drastically that it was hard to keep track of him anymore. He began to speak in harsher manner, began to taunt everyone and began to get frustrated at the smallest of things. He would then attack anyone near him. He had lost every emotion that made him human. Then after the Alieus Academy collapsed, he had once again gone back to being normal. At least, that's what they thought. Soon enough, he was called out for the FFI tournament. When he returned afterwards, he was different. He was arrogant and cocky. Even Burn and Gazelle couldn't do anything about it. He began to sneer at Burn, saying all sorts of things which would lead to many fist fights between the two that Gazelle had to resolve.

He also began to act colder towards her. That's when she should have noticed it but she had been oblivious to it in the beginning. Later however, in her senior year of high school, she had come to realize that it simply wasn't the same boy she had known back as a kid. He would avoid her in the hallways and never look at her in the eye while talking to her. She was cut up and torn into pieces but there was nothing she could do except watch him fade away.

Sighing, Reina stared at the sea as the waves crashed against the shore. She wanted to fling herself into the ocean, swim away and never return. But that was not possible. Mostly because, she'd die due to over exertion within an hour. She decided to head back and turned around only to stop dead in her tracks.

"The view here is great." She nodded. The person standing in front of her smiled.

"So this is where you ran off to." She nodded again. Kii sighed. "You know Rei-chan," she began, "I kinda wonder if marrying Ryuuji is the best option or not." She turned to look at the sea and smiled sadly. "I mean, I just don't know." Reina stared at her before charging at her best friend. The sound of the slap resonated all around. Kii touched the part of her face where Reina had just slapped her- hard. Then she smiled.

"Thank you." she whispered, "I needed that." Reina didn't answer. She didn't need to. The two girls could communicate without having to say a word-that's how strong their bond was. Kii couldn't back out now. Not when she had everything Reina would kill to have. They walked back to the villa, hand in hand.

* * *

"So how was your walk?" An asked Reina. Reina smiled. Kii had probably blabbed about the beach to just about everyone now. It was midnight and Reina was sleepy.

"It was fun." Reina said, her voice soft. What she really wanted to do was go and sleep. Her body had begun to ache slightly. But she needed to stay up. Fuusuke was on his way home from the airport and Haruya had also managed to give his office the slip. Of course, she had kept the others a surprise. She hadn't wanted to ruin it. Suddenly, James walked in.

"Ma'am," he said, "Master Suzuno and Master Nagumo have returned." Reina nodded and everyone made a huge fuss as they ducked into the hiding places Reina had allotted. Fuusuke walked into the room followed by Haruya.

"Man," Haruya was complaining, "The office is like a leech I tell you. They suck out all your happiness."

"Nagumo, shut-" Fuusuke's jaw dropped open in surprise. "Erm-Rei-chan? What are you wearing?" Reina suddenly realized a little too late that she there was no reason for her to be so dressed up. Fortunately, the other decided to spare her an excuse and jumped out.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. Atsuishi ran towards Haruya and punched his buddy in the arm. Haruya and Fuusuke were frozen for a moment before they both smiled.

"Guys!" Haruya cried out happily, "What a surprise! What are you all doing here?" Fuusuke just smiled at everyone. Reina grinned. The look was so familiar, it was hysterical. Especially when Clara insisted that Fuusuke hug her. That only led to Yuki and everyone else demanding a hug too. Poor Fuusuke- he was claustrophobic. Reina was surprised he didn't faint. She was just about to crack a joke at Fuusuke's expense when suddenly, the room began to spin around. The ground beneath her tilted and she had one of her coughing fits.

"Reina!" she heard Fuusuke call out but she could respond. She could only cough harder and harder. _This isn't supposed to happen. I took my medicine... _Medicine. She hadn't taken her meds today! Ryuuji had come and then she hadn't remembered. Oh God! She felt bile rise up in her mouth as she coughed.

"Reina! Reina! What's wrong with her!?" She could hear the frantic cries of her friends. Then she threw up. It was kinda like a routine. You cough and then vomit up blood. Not a good routine but a routine. Oh and then she was going to pass out. She smiled to herself. Oh God, if the situation wasn't so dire, this would've been hilarious.

"REINA!" Hiroto's voice was the last hing she heard before she fell into darkness.

**Fuusuke's POV:**

I saw Reina's face turn pale and felt my heart stop momentarily. _Oh no, not now._ Reina's slim figure shook as she coughed her throat raw.

"Reina!" I cried, causing everyone to look in her direction. Nagumo who was closer to her, ran her way knowing what was about to come. Sure enough, Reina threw up and then was about to fall into her own vomit had Nagumo not caught her. Picking her up, he began to carry her unconscious form away.

"I'm calling Dr. Harp now." Nagumo called out, walking out of the room. I could feel the others staring at me as I nodded.

"Gazelle," Midorikawa asked, his voice horrified as he stared at the vomit plus blood on the floor, "What's going on?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Is she sick?"

"No," I said, drawing myself up to my fullest height, bracing myself or what was about to come, "She's not sick...she's dying."

* * *

Hibisha: Well?

TOBF: What is with you and the dying and the evil?

HIbisha: Hey! You're over reacting. I didn't kill anyone except Bunr and Gazelle in that other story! BTW, R & R people. R & R.s


	3. Feeling Empty

Hibisha: I'm pretty sure this is the final chapter since I just started typing it. We'll see by the end of it.

TOBF: Good Luck.

Hibisha: I don't own Inazuma Eleven. On with the fic!

* * *

**"Feeling Empty"**

Hiroto stared at the sleeping face of the girl. His hand clenched itself. Oh God, if she died, he would...he would...he didn't know _what_ he'd do. He remembered what Gazelle had said the night before.

_"Something's gone whack in her system" Gazelle said, his eyes closed, "She can't over work herself or tire herself out without this happening. The virus inside her body is slowly eating her."_

_"What virus?" Heat asked. Gazelle had merely sighed._

_"What virus indeed. So far, all we know is that there is a virus. I have a team of professionals working to get her better." Hiroto growled._

_"Why didn't you tell any of us, goddammit!"_

_"Because she said no."_

"Reina..." he whispered, stroking her blue hair framing her face, "Don't die on me."

"Nah I won't." Hiroto's eyes snapped to her face to see her open her eyes weakly.

"Hi..." she croaked, "Could you get me some water?" Hiroto grabbed a bottle off of the dresser and handed it to her. She unscrewed the cap and chugged it empty. "Ah~that hit the spot." Hiroto merely stared at her. There was so much he wanted to ask-so much he wanted to know. But he didn't know how to ask her. He stared at his lap.

"It was Christmas." His head jerked up to see Reina staring off in space.

"Excuse me?" he said, his eyes meeting resting on her enchantingly beautiful face.

"It was Christmas-when I found out I was sick. By then, the virus was too widely spread to be stopped completely. My only way out was to slow down the process till a cure could be formulated." Hiroto didn't speak, scared she'd stop talking to him. It seemed she was finally opening up, allowing him inside again-like she once used to do.

"I created a medicine to slow down the viral activity. I just had to take them twice a day and the virus would become inactive for a day. I had to take it everyday. I had to stop going out just in case I over worked myself. I couldn't-I couldn't even help people...Although," she sighed, "I guess if a cure is found then I was helping by being the test subject neh?" She grinned before leaning back into the pillow.

"Gazelle and Burn didn't know what to do. They were just as scared as I was, maybe even more. So they decided to keep me somewhere I wouldn't strain myself. My friend, Madison Harp, is currently at the research facility examining the virus. She brings me data and then discusses what to with the virus and then we try to find a way to kill it. I met her at University just to let you know." She closed her eye and sighed. Hiroto stared at her intently, willing her silently to tell him more. She glanced at him out of the corner of the eye and smiled as if she had heard his unspoken plea.

"I've been stuck in this crummy house for as longer than my era of comfort. That's why I told you never to call me free. I'm a captive in my own house by my own choice but against my will. I dunno what to do. Sometimes I feel dying is the best option for me- I don't know." Hiroto snapped.

"YOU WANNA DIE?" he choked out, "DIE? Reina fuckin' Yagami, do you have any idea, even the slightest, what that would do to me?" He could feel his emotions sweeping him up. "You're really selfish you know! How could you not think about what I- everyone else would go through?" Her eyes blinked repeatedly before widening.

"Hiro-"

"DON'T!" he yelled, making her wince, "Don't say my name..." His voice shook with raw emotion, "You-you're nothing but a quitter." She stared at him, looking slightly bemused before she got, struggling slightly.

"Hiro-chan?" she said, her voice soft, "Can I ask you a question?" He looked up into her blue eyes and felt his heart pound in his chest. This was not a new reaction. Just a simple smile from her in the past used to set off his heart beat to about a million times per minute. He remembered how he had found out he was love with her during the time of Aliea Academy. He had made up his mind to confess his feelings to his childhood friend but then he was called for the FFI so he had to delay his confession. But by the time he had returned home with a beaming smile, the rumors had already started. Rumors about how Reina was dating Burn. Hiroto had not wanted to believe them but he had no other option. Thus, he been unable to tell Reina the truth about his feelings. Slowly his own emotions betrayed him and had begun to show. So he did the only thing he could-he began to avoid her. As for Burn, he just couldn't look at that boy without feeling anger surge through his veins.

Burn had failed to noticed how Hiroto's attitude towards him had changed. To him, Hiroto had always been a control freak who deserved to die. But Hiroto had never been so nasty and everyone else could see that. Their fights usually had been triggered off by Burn but now, it was Hiroto. He was the one who went and insulted Burn causing the short tempered red-head to blow. Gazelle had come in between their fights and had gotten hurt plenty of times. Not that he hadn't beat them an inch from death later but that was a different matter.

Hiroto had never asked Reina if the rumors were true-he was just too terrified to find out they might be. So he just pulled away from her, concentrating on his studies. When he got the acceptance letter from Stanford, he had decided to tell Reina the good news and then ask her the truth. But as it turned out, Reina had gotten into Yale and when Hiroto had walked in, she had been hugging Burn happily. Hiroto had then stamped down on his feelings there and then.

When he had finished with his studies, he had come home just to find out Reina was in Korea-with Burn. True Gazelle was with them but the fact remained that they were together. After that, he cut contact with them completely, dreading that any day an invitation to their marriage would be issued. Now, five years later, he stared into the eyes of his love and felt as if his feeling were resurfacing-the feeling he had supposedly stamped out.

"What question?" he asked, diverting his eyes away from hers. He felt her hand on his and his teal orbs snapped back to her face.

"If I-" she hesitated before continuing, "If I told I'm in love with someone and I'm not sure if he loves me back. What should I do?" Hiroto's eyes widened and his heart stopped beating for a minute. He was just sitting there holding her hand but he was sure he just had a cardiac arrest. Reina's eyes were staring off at the ceiling.

"I'm sure he doesn't love me." she added as an afterthought. He closed his eyes for a moment. Unrequited love huh? Didn't seem new to him. Had Burn somehow messed up? Hiroto wondered what Burn had said that had made Reina to think that he didn't love her. Hiroto wondered what he would do in her situation-wait, wasn't he in the same situation? Didn't _his_ beloved not love him? Reina was looking at him with sad eyes.

"I'd say...that you do what your heart says. Anyways, I don't think Burn doesn't love you Reina." Reina stared at him blankly. He smiled to himself. _Didn't expect me to know who this guy was huh?_ Reina opened her mouth to say something but he grinned at her, hating himself for not telling her the truth. "Its OK, I know you love him." He got up. "Anyways, I have to go now. I'll tell Gazelle you're awake." He turned to leave.

"Its not true." He froze. Her voice was so small and broken like a child who had recently had a bad dream. He turned back to look at her to see her blue eyes filled with tears. "Its not true. I don't love Burn. I-I-I love you Hiroto!" He froze. What the-he just stood there, gaping at her like a fish. She was crying now. "I've always loved you but you never noticed. You avoided me and made me feel as if you didn't like me anymore. I don't like that feeling Hiroto." She was getting worked up now, her body trembling, "You pulled away from me and never told me what I did wrong. I'm sorry for what I did Hiroto-what ever it was, I'm sorry for it. I just want you to be my friend again. Even though you don't love me, being by your side again will keep me happy." Hiroto stood there not saying a word. His body was in shock and he needed some time to process what she was telling him.

"Please say something." she pleaded, her body now shaking, "Don't close up on me. Say something Hiro-" The rest of her words died in her mouth as her body slumped and she didn't move. Hiroto snapped out of his trance shook her.

"Reina?" he yelled, "Get up!" Her body was cold and clammy. "SHIT GAZELLE! GAZELLE! BURN! REINA'S IN TROUBLE!" The bedroom door burst open to reveal a haggard Gazelle. Hiroto quickly explained to him what had happened leaving out the confession.

"And then she just collapsed." he finished, his face pale. Gazelle was just about to say something when a red-headed girl burst into the room, panting.

"I have it! The cure. I just have to-" her words died in her mouth as she stared at the two of them. Rushing forward, she pushed them both out of her way as she examined Reina. Her face was pale and she sweat was glistening on her forehead. Her breathing was uneven. The red head straightened up and gave Gazelle a desperate look.

"The virus-is taking its toll." Gazelle looked horrified.

"Then do something about it!" Hiroto screamed at the blue eyed girl. The red head gave him a withering look. He glared back at her.

"That's what I've been trying to do." she snapped at him, her red hair flying everywhere as she pulled out a syringe and stuck it in Reina's arm. "I have to operate on her...I think I know what's causing this." Hiroto stared at the red head in awe. Could she-could she really save Reina? Gazelle was asking the redhead a million questions which she answered diligently. Apparently, this was Madison, Reina's friend. Madison had her cellphone out and was calling an ambulance-Reina needed to be operated immediately. Hiroto watched as Reina's body was lifted onto a stretcher and taken to to the ambulance waiting outside.

He raced his car after them to the hospital, watching them put her on a gurney and roll her to the Operating Room. Then he walked to the waiting room, sat down and waited. And waited. And waited...

* * *

Hibisha: Well?

TOBF: So Hiroto never got around telling her if he loves her huh?

Hibisha: Yup.

TOBF: I thought this was the last chappie?

Hibisha: Erm, no. I got into the story. And this time, its nearly done. The next chappie shall be the last-that's a promise. Or maybe not...Read and review people!

TOBF: I'm pretty sure if they're readin this, they've already read the story. -.-"

Hibisha: O.O" You're right...


	4. Nothing Left

Hibisha: And now, we have the final chapter. Have fun! I don't own Inazuma Eleven. I just own the plot and Madison Harp.

TOBF: Are you sure this is the final chapter? Btw, Madison is a flake.

Hibisha: You think all my OCs are flakes. A BTW, I _hope_ this is the final chapter. Nothing is certain as till of yet.

TOBF: You're useless. And the reason I think all your OCs are flakes are because they _are._

Hibisha: T.T On with the fic.

* * *

**"Nothing Left"**

**Reina's POV:**

I walked down the hallway and stared at everyone all around. The hospital was dreadful place to be...everyone was so morbid. I wondered again what I was doing here. When I had opened my eyes, I was standing outside the Operating room. I searched everywhere for a face I knew but saw none around. What was I doing here? The last thing I remember is well-confessing to Hiroto. Suddenly, I felt myself blush.

Oh God! What had I done? How was I ever going to face him now? I sat don on a chair and hid my face in my arms. Oh holy mother of a duck! Sighing heavily, I got up and made my way around, just walking aimlessly. Nobody seemed to notice me. I wondered what I was doing in the hospital and why I was allowed to roam so freely. Although, I did not feel the least bit tired. Suddenly, I stopped.

WHY didn't I feel tired? I wasn't supposed to feel this good. The virus was eating me alive. I was supposed to be super sleepy all the time but right now, I felt...free. My body felt feather light and I felt as if I could fly. _Have I been cured? _I wondered in awe. Was that the reason I was in the hospital? If that was the case, then everyone must be in the waiting room...worried. I raced towards the waiting room, a happy smile plastered on my face. I was cured! I had found a cure to my own disease. I was going to hug the life out of Madison.

Rushing into the waiting room, I saw no one there and instantly my hopes deflated. They weren't there. Suddenly, I saw a person sitting there. My heart stopped. Of all the people, why did it have to be _Hiroto? _I walked towards him, getting more and more nervous with each step I took. But before I could open my mouth he said something with made me freeze.

"Reina...Oh God, I love you too Reina, I love you too." He put his face in his hands and sobbed. I couldn't move. My heart was thudding in my chest. Hiroto...loved me? Why didn't he turn around and look at her then? Suddenly, Madison came and offered him a can of coke. He looked up at her with bleary eyes.

"How is she?" he asked. I was confused. How was who? And how did Hiroto know Madison Madison's eyes narrowed. She bit her lower lip.

"Come with me." was all she said before she lead the way. I was curious, I made my way with them, slightly amazed both of them had shown any signs of being happy I was there. Quite frankly, I expected it out of Hiroto but I was deeply hurt when Madison just ignored me like that. A bit ruffled, I folded my arms and walked with them, silently plotting ways I could murder them. I was so caught up in my own rage that I failed to pay attention to what Madison was saying. Finally, when I decided to listen, Hiroto was sighing heavily.

"So the donor...?" he asked hopefully. Madison looked grim.

"I think Reina's condition is stable." she said and I rolled my eyes. Well no duh! I was walking perfectly, no ache anywhere. Then the red-head bit her lower lip. "Its just that the donor...never mind."

"What doner?" I asked, genuinely curious. And just like the past 15 minutes, I was, once again, ignored. Folding my arms again, I glared daggers at both of them. In fact, had anyone been giving _me _that look, I would have run away screaming. Instead both Madison and Hiroto walked on calmly-forced calmness I suddenly realized. Panic hit me like a bolt of lightning. Who was this donor? What had happened to her/him? My breathing became uneven and my mind began to swirl around, causing a turmoil inside my head.

Who could it be? What organ needed to be donated? Was it Fuu-chan? Nagu-chan? Kii? Obviously it couldn't be Hiroto since he was here discussing things with Madison. I walked behind them, oblivious to the world around me. I was half focused so I nearly missed Madison's comment.

"She's in a comatose condition." So my donor was definitely a 'she' then. I started racking my memory to find a suitable person who would donate an organ to me. Kii? Clara? Who was it? Why would she do this much for me? WHO would do so much for me?

"My my, you don't see this kind of beauty everyday." I looked up to see a pinked haired man leaning against the door frame, his arms folded. Reina looked at him surprised. SO far, he was the only person who had acknowledged my presence. I couldn't help it-I blushed. The man was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a blue polo sweater which really enhanced his teal eyes. Running a hand through his pink hair, he abandoned his support and walked over to me, arms still folded.

"The name is Atsuya," he said, extending one hand "Atsuya Carters." I took his hand and shook it, introducing myself with a genuine smile. He put both his hands in his pockets and began walking after Hiroto and Madison, who had completely ignored me and had splurged on ahead. I literally had to jog over to catch up to them. Atsuya walked calmly although his long legs enabled him to catch up very quickly at a slightly quicker pace.

"So where are you from?" I asked Atsuya, all the while amazed I wasn't the least bit tired after the jog. His accent was not American neither was his face. In fact, he looked Asian. Atsuya simply shrugged.

"Here, there, everywhere," he replied offhandedly, "I don't actually have a permanent place to stay." I grinned.

"So you're a hobo?" she teased. Atsuya paused slightly before replying.

"You-You could say that. Or one could simply say I'm a free spirit." I shook my head. What kind of a weird response was that? I concentrated on what Madi was telling Hiroto.

"Well, her charts have the right readings but-" I gulped. Madison and Hiroto stopped in front of a room. Peeking in, I saw nearly everyone from the orphanage whom I knew, standing around the bedside. I couldn't see the person's face though. I noticed Fuusuke and Nagumo in the crowd and sighed with silent relief. They weren't the donors. Behind me, Atsuya whistled.

"Large crowd here," he commented and I nodded. I tried to stand on my toes to see who it was but couldn't get a clear view. Suddenly I froze. What if-it was crazy idea, but what if _Father _had been the donor. That would explain the crowd. And the silent tears that were streaking down most facing. But I shrugged off the thought as soon as it came. Madison had said that the donor was a _female_. At least, that's the gist I got. I tried to get people to move out of the way so I could see, but everyone was belligerently ignoring me. I huffed. Was I supposed to bodily remove one of them?

Wait, could it be Hitomiko? She was a female and very much like an older sister to them. That would explain why everyone was gathered and crying but what it didn't explain was why? Why would Hitomiko do this for _me__? _I sighed. Things were getting more and more confusing by the minute. Who was this donor? Why did she help me? What possible reason could be there? Obviously it had to be someone I knew very well. I turned around and silently stalked out of the room, unnoticed by everyone. My thoughts were causing a conflict in my head as I proposed on theory after another, each being rejected my either my heart or my brain.

The heart and the brain...they were like mortal enemies of one another, neither anything without the other. No use of a heart if the brain was to be damaged. No used of the brain if the heart stopped functioning. I sighed. That was life itself wasn't it. It was a conflict within a conflict that no one was able to solve.

"Meaningless gibberish like the one you're sprouting isn't going to help you know." I turned to face Atsuya with a startled look. He rolled his eyes. "You were talking out loud." I turned red. Oops. Busted. Atsuya came and sat down next to me on the chairs outside the room where I was seated. I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them. He put his arms behind his head and he leaned back, getting comfortable.

"So where are you from?" he asked. I looked at him slightly surprised. He shrugged. "Trying to make light conversation." I smiled.

"I'm from Japan. You?" I knew I had already asked but he had never replied. This time however, he looked thoughtful.

"I'm from Japan as well." he replied finally. I gave him a surprised look. That would explain his accent and his facial structure. Atsuya looked at her with a grin.

"So that Hiroto dud's you beau?" he asked out of the blue. Immediately my face flushed and the air around me felt hotter.

"Yes...No...I don't know." I mumbled. He grinned.

"Ah! One of _those _cases I see." he laughed. I glared at him. He smiled at me. I couldn't tell what it was but there was something sad in it-as if he were sympathizing with me. Frowning, I got up and paced around just because I was too jittery to be sitting around. Atsuya watched me with a calculated look. Finally I snapped.

"Will you stop staring at me already!" I said, walking over to him and leering at him. He didn't bat an eye.

"You should go in and see who's on that bed." he said suddenly. I gave him a look with pure surprise flickering across my face. Then I marched inside the room again. Again, nobody budged when I asked them to. Getting frustrated, I punched Hiroto in the back trying to get him to move. Still no response. Just as I was about to dare to actually go and punch either Fuu-chan or Nagu-chan, I spotted a chair which as unoccupied. Happy, I climbed up to see the person's face.

At first I couldn't see the face at all. There were too many heads in front of the one I wanted to see. But as Clara shifted to move next to Atsuishi, I caught sight of the person laid in the bed. My heart stopped beating for a few seconds. I opened my mouth to say something-_anything, _but all that came out was a blood curling scream.

* * *

Hibisha: Well?

TOBF: WTF?

Hibisha: Review plz!


	5. Broken Bridge

Hibisha: And here's chappie 5!

TOBF: I miss chu... ;-;

Hibisha: -.-" You miss me huh? A lot? And now you tell me you can't come to my play? That's justunfair and cruel. Especially since I need support!

TOBF: But I have an exam...

Hibisha: So? I don't own Inazuma Eleven although all rights reserved on the plot. And resemblance to any incidents is purely coincidental. On with the fic!

* * *

**"The Broken Bridge"**

**Atsuya's POV:**

I had suspected that the poor girl had no clue what was going on and as she screamed bloody murder, I congratulated myself on being right. I was always right, was there ever a doubt? It was one of my specialties other than being a bragging freak of course. I let the blunette scream and hyperventilate for a few more seconds before I yanked her down the chair. She tumbled down and I had to hold her before she hurt herself-not that she could but still.

"Shut up!" I snapped, "Are you trying to wake up the dead?" She gasped, trying to figure out some explanation. She wouldn't-she couldn't. I know, I had tried. And if a genius brain like mine couldn't, why would hers come up with a reasonable explanation?

"What's going on?" she demanded weakly, he eyes frantically begging me to give her some answers. Answers were the only thing that didn't come to me easily. I sighed and raked a hand through my pink locks.

"Follow me." I said and she nodded, dazed, her eyes glazing over. I sighed once again. Oh brother, I wish she'd just get over it. She was just having an out of body experience. There was nothing uncommon about it. She followed me, silent for a few minutes...a blessed few. One second she was following me, the next second she was in front of me, shaking me by the collar and asking me a million questions per minute. I listened patiently until she ran out of breath. I gently pulled myself out of her grasps. Or at least, I tried to.

"Now that you're done," I said, as calmly as I possibly could with her pressing her body again mine, "Can I please show you something?" She nodded and released me. I brushed off my clothes, smoothing them out before I lead her to the elevator. Once there, I waited until a doctor entered and pressed the golden button located on the top. He opened a small panel and opened a code-lock system. The thing asked for a code which the doctor happily provided. The red light turned green and I smiled.

"Where are we going?" Reina asked in a small voice. I jerked my head impatiently, showing that she would know when we got there. She sighed. I could tell she was only holding together because she thought she was going to get some answers. The lift began to move upwards with a small jerk. I waited as it reached the 13th floor-the private ward. Actually, it was more of a private floor where no one was allowed except for the doctors. The elevator opened into a corridor. There were no rooms around. I made her follow me till I reached a room at the end of the corridor where a single door was located.

Entering the room, I was greeted by a familiar sight. The room was large to say at the very least. In fact, it had everything, from bed to couch, from TV to a laptop and from fridge to a mini oven. It was suite. Near the large windows, was a single bed. The room was empty except for two figures, one on the bed and one sitting next to it.

"What-?" Reina asked before she caught sight of the person in the bed. She froze, her blue eyes widening dramatically. I smiled ruefully. Ivory pink hair, pale skin and hard face. A sight of myself sleeping on the bed was not new for me. I saw it nearly everyday. The person next to me had her head down on the side of my bed, her hand grasping mine tightly. Her blonde hair was spread around and I bet it was tickling her face. The thought nearly made me chuckle. Nearly-but not quite. The hand holding mine was contacting and relaxing methodically-a bad dream no doubt. Elena Carters, my fiance, had taken her ring off and placed it on the bed side table.

"That's-that's-" Reina stammered. I rolled my eyes. As if I wouldn't know who that was. This girl was too annoying.

"That's me." I said calmly, "And I am, like you, a free soul." Seeing the look of confusion on the poor girl's face, I began to elaborate. I had to-I was given no choice.

"My actual name is Atsuya Fubuki." I said, "But I tend to call myself Carters. Basically because I know it'll make her old man feel happy that I'm part of the family not to mention send her in fits of ecstasy." I said, nodding towards the blonde figure. She was dressed in a white dress, her sleeves puffed up like a princess'. "Anyways, When I was seven, I had an accident. Luckily for me, a girl found me buried in the snow. Her name-her name was Elena. She brought me to America and I was kept under strict surveillance all my life. Till I turned fourteen anyways. Until then, I had my soul living inside my twin brother's body but one day, I felt myself being blasted back to my body. I was finally able to get up, after seven years. Naturally, Elena was over joyed. Imagine my surprise when I found out she was the daughter of none other than Elliot Carters, the man who had so much money that he could give half of it to charity and still live on with the status of being 'rich'. I never contacted my brother though-it would be too complicated and I never loved him. He may have held me precious but I-I feel different."

"But-" Reina tried to say, but I held up my hands, motioning her to keep her trap shut. I hate that about girls. They never let you talk.

"I grew up with them. Elena's mum had died when she was young-so she was kind of lonely. She had no other siblings and since being an idiot was what she was famous for, she didn't have any good friends either. So she was a sad lonely girl who was pretty to the boot. Was it any wonder she fell in love with me? Not really...she needed some one to protect her and since I didn't have my brother, I needed some one to protect. I became her much needed support. Later, when I was nineteen, I asked her to marry me." A sad smile played itself upon my lips, "Thing is, fate has a cruel way of showing you how much it loves to mess you up. The night I proposed to her, she went to tell her friends. I went-I went to drink. I don't remember much except bright lights, screeching of tires and a whole lot of screaming. Next thing you know, I back here."

"What-what do you mean?" I knew she was trying to ask me what I was trying to do by relating my life story. I smiled and walked over to where Elena was and put my hand over hers. My hand connected and I felt my mind touch hers, a feeling so gentle, I had to struggle just to keep it there.

"Ellie?" I asked, as gently as I could. Not because I wanted to show my love, I never showed it, no, it was to keep her from waking up.

"Mmmm?" she groaned. I smiled. Connection made.

"Ellie, I want you to listen carefully." I instructed, breathing into her ear, "I want you to go and help the patient in room 11. Understand? Room 11. She's like me Ellie. She's stuck. I want you to help her."

"Atsu-chan." the blonde girl muttered and then opened her large blue eyes. Looking around, she sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Even at the age of twenty four, she could pass off as a high school-er. Getting out of bed, she walked over to my body and kissed my forehead. I smiled. She was just so cute that way. Not that I'd ever tell her or anything. I couldn't-it just wasn't me.

"I'll be right back." she whispered and left the room, closing the door silently as if afraid she'd ruin my sleep. I shook my head. That girl was just asking to be raped. Then I realized Reina was opening her mouth-_again_.

"That," I answered Reina's unasked question which was sure to come, "was a broke bridge. At least, that's what I call it. She can't see me or hear me normally but I can talk to her through her dreams." Reina kept staring at me with her large blue eyes. I could see the water works coming and too be honest, I didn't care. I was a free soul here to help. Besides, its not like she'd remember anything once she woke up.

"Why-why would you do so much for me?" she choked out, "I don't even know you!" I shrugged.

"What can I say," I said, burying my hands in the pockets of my jeans, "Maybe I have a soft spot for girls with blue eyes..." She said nothing but threw her arms around me. I smiled sheepishly. Oh well.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Don't thank me yet." I corrected her, "We still have to get you that donor."

* * *

Hibisha: Well?

TOBF: The story is not as bad I expected. Still no mention of Heather. In other words, not a bad story at all. I wanted to see your play!

Hibisha: You had an exam. ;-; Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chappie! Review!


	6. An Angel's Cry

Hibisha: And here's to all those who read this story with love!

TOBF: What if they didn't?

Hibisha: Err-nvm! Lets begin the chappie! I don't own anyone except Madison!

TOBF: Who is a whore first and last.

Hibisha: ;-; I also own Elena..

TOBF: Who is the very defination of mary sueism.

Hibisha: ;-; ..meanie...

* * *

**"An Angel's Cry"**

**Hiroto's POV:**

I stared at the blonde girl who had waltzed into my life in a matter of seconds, just to help the woman who mattered most to me. Elena Carters was staring at the list of donors, her blue eyes watery. Why wouldn't they be? The girl had been staring at that computer screen for about seventeen straight hours. I stared at her, wonderinng why she had walked into the room yesterday and declared she that wanted to help Reina recover.

There was no link of connection between any of them ad the girl but she had argued she help them. When they asked why, she simply replied that her heart told her to do so. So I had not asked any more questions even though my head was exploding with several of them.

"Found her!" Elena cried out. My head snapped in her direction as well as everyone else's. Elena swirled in her seat to face us. She was dressed in white; a chiffon dress that Kii had gasped at and stated she had seen on the Italian catwalk. Elena was by no means what you call normal. She was above being called rich. Right now, her large blue eys shinning with excietment.

"I found this girl who lives in Russia called Victoria who is a willing donor of a kidney!" I stared at her amazed. No one spoke for a few minutes before-

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Madison shrieked while the rest began to chatter at once. I collapsed back into my seat, closing my eyes. Everything looked bright...

**Atsuya's POV:**

I stared at the my blonde jem work away and couldn't help but give her a small sad smile. True, had anyone ever asked me, I would decline having ever called her jem or precious but the woman sitting in the room, surrounded by strangers was the only woman I had ever loved-basically because I hadn't lived much to love much. Sighing, I hovered next to her for a while.

She must have sensed me because she stopped typing for a while and looked around. Smiling to herself, she continued her work, typing faster than ever. I grinned. The blunette behind me snorted.

"I never took you to be such a sap." Reina muttered. I rolled my eyes at her. I wasn't a sap-being ignored for nearly all my life kinda made me glad when someone could sense my presence. Reina must have guessed because she reached out and squeezed my shoulder.

"Hey," she said brightly, "When I recover, do you want me to send you any special flowers? Oh, and is there anything you would like me to tell your fiance?" I shook my head.

"Do you really think," i said quietly, "That's you're the only person I've met?" She gave me a puzzled look. I rolled my eyes.

"You'll forget." I said simply, "You'll forget everything about me and everything else. You'll only remember what you saw before you collapsed." Reina's eyes widened. I sighed.

"Yeah I know," I told her, "Life suck."

* * *

Hibisha: Thats it.

TOBF: Shortest chapter ever.

Hibisha: PLease Review!


	7. Revival

Hibisha: It been a week so here I am with an update!

TOBF: Hasn't it been two weeks?

Hibisha: O.o? Dunno...anyways, I own Madison and Elena and the plot! Peace out losers!

TOBF: Losers? Are you _trying_ to lose the few readers you have?

Hibisha: No...

TOBF: Idiot! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**"Revival"**

Reina stared at the pinkette in wonder. She couldn't believe that he wasn't kidding.

"So what you're implying is-" she began.

"I'm not _implying_ anything." he cut her off, "I am just telling you that you won't know I exist. Because your mind will not know. Your brain has no clue who I am yet your soul will remain disturbed for a long tme-but you'll get over it."

Reina wanted to tell him that it wasn't possible that she'd forget but caught herself-Atsuya had been a wandering spirit for a longer period of time than she had-he would know about this kind of stuff. She frowned. She didn't want to forget about this man-he had helped her through a very _trying_ time. Reina opened her mouth but the commotion from the room stopped her.

"I'm taking her to the OR!" Madison yelled, wheeling her body onto the stretcher. Reina stared at herself before looking back at Atsuya.

"So what happens with you?" she asked, throwing grammer to the winds. He shrugged.

"Well," he started cautiously, "I'll be a source of guidiance for all other wandering spirits till I wake up. See ya later Reina." With that, Reina saw him turn on his heels and start to walk away. She made a beeline to follow him but stopped short. Something inside her was tugging at her, calling out to her to follow. She let the invisible string guide her to the place she had found herslf in the first place: the OR. She looked up at the green light which meant it was in use. She sighed.

"Adios Atu-chan," she whispered, closing her eyes.

* * *

Hiroto stared at the blunette, willing her silently to open her eyes. He held her hand, determined to tell her about his feeling honestly the second she opened her eyes. It had been two hours since the operation-the suspence was killing him.

"Hiroto?" his head shot up to stare into the baby blue orbs of his would be wife-if she would have him that is. He silently stared at her as she struggled to sit up, confusion written all over her face.

"Where am I?" The childish tone nearly made Hiroto burst into tears. He opened his mouth to finally tell her once and for all he loved her when-

"REINA!" Kii screamed and knocked Hiroto out of the way all the while throwing herself into Reina's arms. After her came everyone else. Hiroto picked himself off of the floor and dusted his clothes. He began to head out of the room when a hand grabbed his. Looking up, he found himself staring into Madison's crystal blue eyes.

"Aren't you going to tell her?" she demanded. He looked back at the pale blunette in the bed and smiled. He thought about the blonde woman who had up and disappeared.

"I have time." was all he said. Yes, he had time. And he did not plan on wasting it anymore.

* * *

Hibisha: This is the end!

TOBF: What happened to Atsuya?

Hibisha: What indeed...review!


End file.
